Dark Past
by shuuto
Summary: The vampireism in Tenma's blood has awaken as a result turning him eding blood to drink to live combined with saving soccer,not hurting his new friend and love interest Fei by draining his blood dry,keeping his family secret a secret from all his friends...Life gets complicated for Tenma.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a request from writer jameis. Sorry for posting this story late jameis.  
Beginning of story time… here goes the disclaimer - I neither own /IE/GO/CS/GALAXY nor its characters.

Chapter 1- Awakening of Powers

A certain brunette was teaching young kids soccer at Okinawa. He was none other than Matsukaze Tenma the captain of soccer Raimon soccer club who recently won the Holy Road Championship.  
Three months later he came back to Raimon Junior High. He went to the Socceer Club and much to his surprise the people there said that there is no soccer club. He didn't believed them at first. But soon he bumped into Shindou, who then revealed through a short conversation, that there is no soccer club in Raimon Junior High. He still didn't believed what Shindou said. He thought it was a kind of joke. Then Tenma went around to visit the other members, however they all said the same thing. Sangoku was now in a Sumo Wrestling club, Hamano joined a fishing club, Hayami and Aoyama joined a tennis club, Kurumada joined a Rugby Club; Kariya and Hikaru joined the music club; the others didn't join a club at all. When he gets around to meeting Shinsuke, who had joined the table tennis club, much to his surprise, Shinsuke didn't even know who Tenma is, and began to wonder whether he(Shinsuke) was famous or something. Later, he bumped into Aoi who had joined Calligraphy Club.  
All these was a shock for Tenma. He then went to the riverbank and started thinking.  
But shortly was interrupted by a violet haired boy who introduced himself as Alpha. They had a conversation but suddenly Alpha kicked his Sphere Device towards Tenma and they were teleported back in time where young Tenma was going to save a puppy who was latter named as Sasuke by him.  
Tenma started to wonder how he came to the past. He then saw that his young form had saved Sasuke but Gouenji didn't saved them from the falling planks as Alpha had shot his ball to stop Gouenji's shoot. Tenma started to receive a terrible headache in other words his memories of soccer was disappearing. But something is changing in him. He thought but shrugged that thought off. He stood up and fought back. Alpha was shocked at Tenma's reaction but he regained his composure and with the help of Sphere Device he transported them to a soccer field and revealed his team Protocol Omega.  
To fight against them he summoned his keshin Majin Pegasus Arc but he was not able to take his opponents harsh blows. He again felled on his knees holding his head.

Tenma's POV  
Tenma started to think 'What is happening with me? It is not that my memories of soccer are disappearing but it is something else beside that. I am not able to bear the heat of the sun. Wait…..Could it be that…..no way!

Normal POV  
Alpha was about to strike Tenma for the last time but was stopped by a green-haired boy who introduced himself as Fei Rune. He(Fei) then snapped his fingers and 9 people appeared who had worn soccer jersey. All this was a shock for Tenma. He was appointed as the captain of this team by Fei now came to be as Tenmas.  
Alpha teleported a random person to do commentary for the match. Both the teams took their position.  
Tenma's POV  
'I got my prey….. Snap that what am I thinking' I thought as we were getting ready for the match.

Time Skip  
We won the match as Protocol Omega aborted the match. My mind was full of doubts. I couldn't understand what is going on here? But the biggest question out of them all was how did my powers awakened all of a sudden and also why am I started calling this Fei guy as my prey.

First chap completed. I hope you like it jameis and….readers please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally here is chapter 2. Sorry for the late update guys. Enjoy reading and as I said in last chap that I don't own IE/GO/CS/GX.

Chap 2- Protecting Soccer and Keeping Secrets

* * *

Tenma's POV

After the match of Protocol Omega which we won as they forfeited it, many questions arised in my mind and started asking them to that green haired guy Fei. I couldn't understand what was happening, what happened to soccer and mostly importantly what happened to Raimon soccer club and also how my powers awoke suddenly…..  
Fei started explaining to me about parallel worlds, Second Stage Children, El Dorado and how this events led to disappearance of soccer. It all irritated me. Soccer is meant for fun. Fei then replied "That's why we are here. To protect you" I asked him "Why are you doing this?" He replied "There are people in the future who like soccer and I'm one of them. That's why I'll protect soccer with you" I was happy that he has the same motive as me. We shook hands as a sign that we'll protect soccer. He then further added to save soccer we have to go back in time from were it all began that is 11 years in the past that is Endou Mamoru's time. He also further explained that to bring back Raimon we have to make the timeline normal which was modified by El we time travelled back in the past…..

We reached Raimon Junior High of 11 years ago. I was so happy to watch the events of how the soccer club formed. But at the same time I was worried what should I do to stop the urge of drinking Fei's blood. I do not want to hurt my new friend and also if any one gets to know about my past it would form a great chaos. Looks like I have to keep my past a secret even from my closest friends…..

* * *

Crap…this was very short than the last one and also a bit boring…but the next chap will be interesting and that's a promise.


End file.
